


Disaster

by berserkishard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Auctions, Blood, Blow Jobs, Captive, Chains, Dog - Freeform, Electricity, Fighting, Forced, Gags, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Pain, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade, Slaves, Struggle, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Whipping, alotofpain, did i mention pain, fight, held captive, horrible, main character does not give up, no giving up, prisoner, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: Derek Wolf doesn't know where he is when he wakes up. All he knows is that there is a man in front of him that wants to break him,  turn him into a slave, ready to be used by his Master.Derek grew up on the street, a dirty and violent place where only the strong survive.He has learned how to fight and survive, how to stay alive and be the one that is feared.Now for the first time it is him that is afraid, he is the victim of a cold and cruel man that will stop at nothing to turn him into the perfect slave.Let's see who'll win this fight.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Please comment if you like this story and want a second chapter.:)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ RAPE OR OTHER HARDCORE TORTURE INVOLVING PAIN!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Derek Wolf felt a hard slap on his face, the force of it throwing his head back, making it crash against the wall he was apparently leaning against. His eyes flew open, wildly looking for the source of the sudden pain that had slapped him out of his unconsiousness. He found two cruel eyes looking back at him, making him try to scramble back against the wall.

No sounds came out of his mouth, he was too shocked and surprised to say anything right now. A hand grabbed his chin, pulling him towards his attacker, forcing him to look into those eyes again.

“Stay down, little Wolf, and maybe I won’t hurt you so much.”

Derek’s eyes widened, everything was happening far too fast for him to react accordingly. Where was he, how did he get there and who was the man in front of him that had hit him so hard? He tried wildly to think about how he could have gotten into this situation, but nothing came to him. He had been on the way to his job, beating up low lifes for the money they owed to his boss’ clients, a job he hated but had to do so that he at least got some money to live. He hadn’t exactly made many friends with the way he worked, but he didn’t recognize the man in front of him, that still stared at him, apparently expecting an answer from him.

Maybe someone that was friends with one of the people he had beat up? Revenge? The guy apparently knew his name, so it was personal and not just a random kidnapping. He looked at the other man, only now taking in the other’s looks. The grip on his chin was hard, would probably bruise the skin. Derek tried to shake his head, realizing that his hands were bound behind his back and his feet were chained together. What the fuck was going on? What did this maniac want with him?

Derek had been in thousands of bad situations in his life, a life on the street just brought them with it, but back then he had been somewhat prepared, knew what kind of trouble he was getting into. Now he was anchorless, vulnerable and helpless. He hated nothing more than feeling that.

His shocked expression changed to one of anger and he stared back into the other’s eyes with a look that screamed murder.

“I don’t know who you are, fucker, but when I get out I will make sure to remind you who you are messing with. Get your fucking hands of me you bastard!”

He practically growled out those words, used to getting his way with intimidation, always prepared to pull through with his threats.

But where in other situations his enemy would have at least showed some kind of reaction the other man just continued to stare at him, not impressed in the slightest by Derek’s words.

It made the anger inside him bowl even hotter. Slowly a thin lipped smile widened on the other man’s face and the gaze of those cold eyes grew even colder and harder. Derek had to surpress a shiver. Something told him that this man was dangerous, used to getting his way and knowing exactly how to get it. He couldn’t realy see the other because of the dim light in the room, but he could make out hard lines on the other man’s face and a big and muscled body. The hand on his chin squeezed even harder and Derek had to grind his teeth together to keep himself from crying out.

“You’ll make the perfect bitch for your new Master. He likes them with a little bit of fight. Of course too much of it is bad for the buisness, but that’s why I’m here, isn’t it? Now open your mouth so that I can get this on.”

Derek’s eyes had widened at these words, not believing what he had heard. This couldn’t happen, he wasn’t about to get turned into someones bitch, that just didn’t happen to someone like him. Pretty little boys maybe that couldn’t defend themselves, but not him, someone that beat up stronger men every day. Not someone like him that had torn out someone elses throat once and gurged out another ones eyes. He wasn’t some pussy that could just get snatched from the street and turned into a bitch.

His thoughts must have showed inside his eyes, because a slight chuckle was heard from the other man. He looked up into his eyes again, having broken the intense eye contact when he had heard the surreal shit the other had told him.

“Oh, believe me. You will be broken. Everyone breaks at some point, even a tough little hole like you.”

With that he pressed into the sensitive points of Derek’s jaw and pushed a ball gag inside his mouth when he had to open it. Derek growled and tried to shake his head to escape the humiliating gag but didn’t succeed. The other man was far too strong for that. Then the gag was fastened behind his head and all he could do was to stare at the other man, his expression one of murder and hate.

When he got out, and he would get out, he would rip the fuckers fucking head off his shoulders.

“You look nice like this, like some bad dog that needs to be tamed. And isn’t that what you are? A stupid dog that bites anyone that comes too close to him? Well, we’ll change that. Soon you’ll be begging for any kind of contact.”

With murder in his eyes Derek threw himself at the other man, but nearly choked when he felt something pulling tight around his throat. He had something on his throat, connected to the wall and the harder he pulled on it, the harder he was being suffocated. He tried shuffling backwards again, something that was not easy to pull of with his hands and feet chained. The other man had let out a cruel laugh, the sound of it almost making Derek freeze. He had met thousands of cruel men on the street, but this one was scaring him like no one else ever had been able to. No one but his father of course.

He shook his head, trying to clear it, not wanting the memories to rise up now, he had to concentrate on getting out of this fucked up situation.

He growled at the other man, glaring and feeling himself drool through the ball gag. It made him blind with rage to be reduced to something like that. He wasn’t a dog, he had fought endless fights to show everyone he wasn’t someone to get pushed around.

“Let’s start your training, shall we?”

He just stared at the ground while the chain that connected the thing on his throat to the wall was taken away. Maybe a chance to escape would present itself if he was patient. He just needed to wait for it. He stared up again when the other stood in front of him, mentioning to the door.

“Crawl there.”

Derek just stared, not showing any reaction to the command. How was he supposed to get there anywhere, with his hands and feet bound? He wouldn’t humiliate himself further by trying to get there in this get up. The other man didn’t seem surprised by his lack of response, his grin just widened. Something told Derek that this wasn’t a good sign for his well being.

“So disobedient. Well, we’ll beat that out of you. And we’ll start right now.”

This was so fucked up, was this a nightmare, was he still asleep in his run down room, tossing and turning as he did? This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t.

If he could have he would have spitted at the other man, just to show the bastard what he thought of him. But the ball gag was preventing that act of defiance.

Strong hand were pulling him to his feet and he was dragged towards the middle of the room where a hook was fastened in the ceiling. He tried to get out of the other’s grip, fighting every step of the way, moving his body and ramming against the other. But he had to admit that the other man was stronger than he would have thought, he didn’t even seem to register his fighting. He just kept on going. Soon the chackles that bound his wrist together were fastened above his head. He felt absolutely helpless, his feet bound too tightly that he could kick the other man. He growled behind his gag, his eyes delivering his murder threats that went unseen. The other man just looked him up and down, his eyes staying far too long on his still clothed chest and groin area.

Derek felt his heart beat faster, fear pumping through his system at the cold and assessing look of the other. What had he gotten into? This couldn’t happen to him, even if he didn’t really know yet what was about to happen.

He was stared at for a few minutes more, making cold sweat break out. Then the man took a step closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. He tried backing up as far as he could, but his chains didn’t really give him the opportunity to.

“From this day on you won’t need your clothes anymore. You are a slave, something that is to be used as its Master sees fit. You are worthless unless you can please your Master. And worthless things don’t deserve clothing.”

With that he took out a knife from his pocket and placed on Derek’s throat.

“Don’t move or we’ll start hurting you earlier than I had planned.”

Derek didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what to do. He heard the words but couldn’t make sense of them. All of this was just so fucking crazy he couldn’t believe he was awake. He screamed behind his gag, trashing wildly in his bindings, not caring if the knife slit his throat. He wouldn’t show the crazy bastard any weakness. The knife was janked away from his throat before he could hurt himself by pushing into it and a hard blow was delivered to his stomach. For one second he forgot to breathe, the force of the punch so hard it stole all of his breath. Again his chin was grabbed and with a wink the other man started cutting into his black shirt. He concentrated on getting his breathing under control. Only when he felt cool air hit his bare body he cursed and remembered what was currently done to him.

The torn fabric of the shirt was ripped off his body and for a moment the other man didn’t move. He only stared at Derek’s body, seemingly tracing every scar and buldging muscle. Derek had never been ashamed of his body, he had started gaining muscles very early, the only way to survive in the cruel and hard world he had been born into. He knew that he had an amazing body, he had shaped it into a weapon, over many years fighting for his life every day. But the way he was stared at by the other made him want to hide. Like he was an object, something to be used and owned.

“What a body. Your Master can be happy to have someone as strong as you. It will make all this even more pleasurable for me.”

With that he opened Derek’s trousers and started cutting them apart. Derek howled into his gag, trying to shake the other man’s hands off him but only succeeded in having the tip of the knife press into his skin, ripping it. Pain he could handle. He was used to it, experienced it every day. But the feeling of helplessness, of not being able to do anying made him go crazy.

All too soon he felt cold air on his legs, the only thing still on him was his underwear. He cursed behind his gag, only gibberish getting out through it. He concentrated on the fresh wound on his leg, not wanting to let the humiliation of being almost completely naked in front of the other get to him.

Again he was being stared at, now his legs were the main focus. A rough hand ghosted over his chest, down his chiveled abbs and even futher down. He panicked when he felt them get closer to his penis, desperately wishing he was somewhere else, even the street was better than this.

But nothing was stopping the hand as it gripped him through his underwear. He forced down a panicked scream, only trusting himself to let out a growl.

He stared angrily into the cold eyes of his abuser, placing all of his hatred and anger into it. But then the grip on his vulnerable penis hardened and he had to close his eyes because of the pain. He tried to fight down the yelp that crawled up his thraot but couldn’t help but let it out when the grip got even harder. Suddenly the hand moved away from his penis, leaving him to gasp in air, trying to calm down. He knew that this was only the beginning of his torture, he had seen that in the eyes of his captor.

He looked after the man as he left the room through a door on his right side, craning his neck. He had to watch out for any chance to escape this fucker and he wouldn’t stop looking for opportunities. Far too soon the man came back, holding a whip in his hand. Derek’s eyes widened, if he got hit by that it would hurt so fucking much. His wide eyes wandered from the whip to the eyes of his captor, not knowing what he was looking for in them. He had to do something, getting hit by that thing meant that he would have to heal and healing would take power he needed to escape.

He started trashing in his bindings, moving around wildly, pulling at his arms, trying to free his arms somehow from their chains. He didn’t stop when he felt a hand on his back, only tried to surpress a surprised gasp, clenching his eyes together. Then the he heard a loud crack and seconds after it the whip connected with his back. He screamed, even if he had known the man would hit him the sharp pain still came as a surprise. He was thrown forward in his bindings, drool dripping out of his mouth and onto the floor as he just hung in his chains. He whipped his head around to his tormenter and started screaming at him, the gag making his effort useless. All he got was a cold grin and another hit. Pain flooded through him again, but this time he was able to bite down on his lips, he didn’t want to give the fucker the pleasure of making him scream just after two hits.

He had to look forward again, the strain on his neck too big to take while getting hit at the same time. He tried to breathe through the gag, but it was damn hard to do that. He forced himself to take in air, trying to calm himself down and breathe through the pain but failed when another hit crashed into his back. Again he kept a scream of terrified agony inside, even as he heard skin rip and blood drop onto the dirty floor. He knew they would not be the first scars on his back, but surely the biggest ones.

The other man continued hitting him for what felt an eternity, not slowing down or taking breakes, it was like a fucking machine was hitting him. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know how often the whip had connected with his body, how often the skin had been ripped apart and blood dripped out of the open wound but the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. Where before he had managed only to let out small grunts he now surrendered actually screams to his tormentor. He couldn’t think anymore, all he did was feel the immense and crushing pain, wished to stop it, would do anything to stop it.

He didn’t notice when the hits stopped. Only when his chin was grabbed and a hand slapped his cheek he noticed that the man wasn’t behind him anymore but standing too close in front of him. His back felt like fire, like all of his skin was ripped off it and only blood and bones remained.

“Impressive. You are one of the first that could take 40 of these. That is... impressive. But maybe now you will be a little more aligned to listen to your Master, won’t you?”

He tried to focuse his eyes, but the tears that had streamed out of them like water falls had made them glassy and dull. His mind was foggy, not working anymore, the hard blows had taken a huge toll not only on his body but on his mind too. Was he supposed to answer? Would he be hit again if he didn’t? He knew that he didn’t want to be hit anymore, he didn’t know if he could any more of that hot, blinding and horrible pain.

So all he did was a little jerk with his head and even that made pain shoot all over his body, his ears tingling with it unpleasantly. He groaned and tried to close his eyes. But then he was slapped again and forced to stare at the other man.

“You’ll repeat after me. I am your bitch, your worthless, fucked up hole, only useful to be fucked and used by my Master.”

He still had trouble thinking, but listening was even harder. He couldn’t quite process the words that had been growled into his ears. When he didn’t react for a moment he was slapped again and damn was he growing tired of that.

“Repeat faggot or you’ll get 20 more.”

That he understood. 20 more hits would kill him, hell even only 5 more hits would. He growled helplessly, trying to move his head from right to left to escape the other’s grip. He didn’t even remeber what he was supposed to say. At his little show of defiance the other showed a grin, a mix of lust and a spark of hunger in his eyes that made Derek shiver. He tried harder to escape the strong grip of the other man but only succeeded in staining his dying back.

“Well, it’s your choice.” With that the hand on his face moved away, something he was only happy about for 5 seconds, after those he remembered what it meant having the man not in front of him but behind him. His eyes widened in shock and raw fear, he couldn’t take anymore of those hits. He screamed behind his back and trashed around, ignoring the fire that broke out all over his back when he did. He had to convince the other to not hit him again, for that he would repeat anything the fucker wanted.

But it was too late, he had taken too long and all too soon he heard the hated crack again and felt the first hit. First the pain didn’t register, but then after a few seconds it came in full force. Derek had never screamed as loud as now, the crushing pain drowning everthing else out, making his mind go black and his body shut down. Another hit followed the first and if it was possible that one hit even more. How was he supposed to take 20 of them? He couldn’t even keep on breathing. He didn’t want to die, but it sure felt like he would.

The darkness drew closer and closer with every crushing impact on his torn back and slowly but surely he felt himself slip away. He welcomed it, knew that anything was better than staying awake through this torture. He couldn’t take anymore. Slowly the world turned black.

 

Again he was awoken by a harsh slap on his face, tearing him out of the numb darkness he had fallen into and back into a world so full of pain he wanted to tear out his heart to stop feeling it. He still hung in those hated chains, felt blood dripping down from his wrist having tried to rip his hands out of them so hard that there too his skin had been ripped into pieces. Again the other man was standing in front of him, a calculating look inside his cold eyes. Derek hated those eyes. When he would get free he would tear them out and make the man swallow them.

But first he had to get out.

“Awake, little Wolf?”

His head jerked upwards at that nickname, foul and dark memories flooding his being after hearing it.

He couldn’t answer, even without the fucking ball gag on he wouldn’t have the strenght for it. He couldn’t remember a time he had felt like this. So utterly and vulnerably broken, by pain alone.

He stared back at the other man, hating the harsh lines of his face, his grey hair and thin lips. Everything about the man looked cruel and cold. This was not a man you could fuck around with, not someone to be treaten lightly. This man was someone that was feared, someone that knew exactly how to achieve his goals and what to do to get there. He saw the will to kill and hurt in those cold, cruel eyes, saw that to this man he was nothing more but an animal that had to be tamed.

He hated it. He hated him. And he would kill him, the instant he got out of those fucking chains.

“Time to show you your new sense of life, I know you’ll love it.”

If his new sense of life was to be beaten bloody every day he was kind of sceptical that he would love it, the pain on his back was worse than ever and only growing with each second. But he could survive it.

The man was still standing in front of him, far too close for Derek’s liking. But nothing that had happened since he was in this fucking room had been to his liking. A rough hand gripped his ass and he jumped at the sudden feeling, almost destroying his teeth when he bit down on them to keep the sceam of agony inside when his back moved. Another hand joined and gripped one of his ass cheeks. He cursed behind the gag, his look screaming murder at his violator, only receiving a cold look in return. He tried head-butting his tormentor but the other man was far too fast for his beaten down body.

“If you try that again or move I will cut off your foot.”

The words were spoken with such sincerity that it left Derek stock still, so cruel in their intent to be carried out the other man looked into his eyes, lifting his eyebrow like he dared Derek to test his threat. Derek believed him instantly that he would pull through with it. What a fucking psychopath.  He remained quiet and didn’t lift a muscle, desperatly hoping that he could keep himself in check. The hands on his ass resumed their work in groping his ass. He tried keeping in his groans when it was gripped all too tightly, the pain of it only mixing with his destroyed back.

He felt his underwear getting slid down, and for an instant he wanted to trash again in his bounds, but remembered the threat of loosing his foot in time.

His underwear was being pulled down and remained around his bound ankles, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable. He hated nothing more in this world. The man stepped back and looked at his penis, his eyes calculating and assessing. Slowly a grin was seen on his face and he looked at Derek with a glint in his eyes that screamed lust. He seemed to love what he saw.

Derek knew he had a nice penis, bigger and wider than average, his balls were big. Everyone he had ever been with had loved his penis which made using it even better. But to be stared at like that by this fucking pervert he wished that his penis was nothing great to be looked at, it would only mean more attention from the other man, something he desperately didn’t want.

The man got closer again and reached around him again and placed his hands on his naked ass. Then he started spreading his cheeks. Derek had never felt this humiliated before, he almost choked on his tears that threatened to spill out of his already cried out eyes. This couldn’t happen to him. He wasn’t someone that got raped, he was fighting way too hard everyday to not let that happen to him.

But now it was happening to him. Slowly a finger was inserted inside his unused hole and the pain of it made him groan. He heard the breath of his captor hitch at that, and the finger went even deeper. He hated the feeling, if he could have he would have given anything not to be here right now, anything in the world. But he was here. And the finger got joined by another. He fought down the scream that clawed its way up his torn throat, not wanting to arrouse his captor even more. He already felt the hard penis of the other on his tigh, a feeling he detested even more than getting looked at the way the man had before.

He wanted to struggle, to scream and fight, to get out of here and kill this fucker for everything he had already done to him. But he also wanted to keep his foot, so he tried to remain quiet and not move a muscle. That got even harder when the fingers inside him started moving. A groan escaped his forced open mouth and he desperately tried to fight back the tears that wanted to spill out of his eyes. He would get through this, he wouldn’t break because of something like this, not him. But it got harder to keep this track of thought when the fingers started to spread, widening his unused hole and making the pain and stretch even more unbearable.

He let out whimper, his head falling down, he didn’t have the power anymore to keep it up. The other man pressed even harder into his ass, his finger moving faster, in and out.

“Well, that’s enough preperation, don’t you think?”

With that the hard penis pressing into his thigh moved away and suddenly there were hands on his naked hips. He couldn’t surpress the panic any longer, he screamed and shook his head. He wildly stared behind him where the man stood, his hands on his hips, his dick out of his black trousers. And what a fucking big dick that was. Derek’s eyes widened at the sight, no way that it would fit inside his dry and unprepared hole, it wouldn’t even fit inside his wet and prepared hole. He wildly trashed inside his bounds, igoring the enormous pain on his back his movement brought him. But nothing stopped the other man from letting out a quiet laugh, placing the tip of his thick penis at Derek’s entrance and then, slowly pushing in.

Derek’s whole body freezed up, his ass cramping and his back shivering. The feeling of being entered made him want to throw up, he didn’t think he could take it. But the dick kept pushing inside, didn’t stop. It couldn’t have felt nice for the other man, Derek was too dry and too tight for that. Still he heard satisfied groans from the other man that made him want to turn his head and bite through the fuckers throat and watch him bleed to death. But before he could try that the other man pulled his dick back a little and then, with one painful movement, pressed all of his big dick inside Derek’s hole. He heard something rip and after a second of numbness the pain screamed at him. The pain of being whipped was almost nothing to the pain he was experiencing right now. It wasn’t only the pain but also the humiliation of being fucked by another man, by being vulnerable and helpless. He couldn’t even think about biting down on his screams, he hollered, his scream so raw and loud it sounded more like it came from a wounded animal. A deeply wounded one.

“Not so cocky anymore, are you little Wolf? Don’t worry, soon you’ll like it. Everyone does after a while.”

Where before the words would have come out cold and indifferent, now there was something else there. Lust and hunger, hunger for fucking him and using him like that, without any care for his well being. Derek bit his lip bloody, not wanting to grant the other another scream. He felt something wet drip down his legs, probably blood from his torn entrance. The pain intensified ten fold when his violator started moving. His big dick grated along Derek’s tight passage, scraping over torn flesh and making Derek nauseous. He wanted to do nothing but throw up, curl into a small little ball and wait till the pain was gone. The man behind him let out a short laugh and then proceeded to fuck him with such force Derek forgot all about keeping his screams of pure agony inside. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. But it was, this all consuming pain wasn’t a dream, nothing that had happened was a dream.

It was a nightmare and he couldn’t escape it.

He gritted his teeth and started to move in his bindings, trying to get his attacker off of him. But all he got was a hand to his back, hitting once the torn and ruined back of him. Derek sucked in a breathe, nothing had ever hurt like that. He couldn’t even scream, the pain of the hit to his bloody back made him want to be dead, if he was dead he wouldn’t have to feel such enormous pain. Then after a while the pain receeded again, but the man did not stop fucking him through it.

Words could not describe what Derek felt right then, he had been whipped into a bloody mess, had been fucked without any proper preperation, used like an object, humiliated. And the pain was unbearable. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t remember when he had cried the last time, but this man had been able to tear the tears out of him. For that alone he would kill him, for everything else he would do it slowly. The rut of the other became slower, a groan was heard in the dim, dirty room, engraving itself into Derek’s mind, something else but the scars that would surely remain on his back that he would always remind him of this. Even if he got out now, he wouldn’t have enough money for the neccessary therapy. Hell, he wouldn’t even have enough money for some bandages.

His groggy mind noticed the slowing thrusts of his rapist, the pain not really registering anymore. It was simply too much, his brain couldn’t take that much hurt in so little time. Another groan and then a sigh and the blood dripping down Derek’s legs was joined by another fluid, the thought of having it inside him making Derek finally really throw up. Nothing came up when he did, just water and bile. He hadn’t eaten in two days, something that just happened when you lived on the street, but now he wished he had some source of power he could draw upon. The bile dripped down to the floor, the sound of it joining the dripping of his blood on his backside.

Everything seemed to go slow, his mind wasn’t actively awake anymore, he just wanted to sleep, to forget and escape the pain.

“We’ll repeat this as long as it takes you to obey. This and a lot of other fun things.”

The words didn’t register to him, his mind too focused on not dying because of the immense pain it had experienced. Maybe loosing a foot would have hurt less. He just hung in his chains, felt the blood of his back dripping down his body its destination the cold cement. His eyes were unfocused and cast down, his hair ruffled and sweaty. His muscles contracted, the stress of hanging down only supported by his arms taking a toll on them. His legs were almost too weak to support him, he swayed where he stood.

Again his chin was being gripped, but still he felt the dick of the other in his ass.

“Repeat. I am your bitch, your worthless, fucked up hole, only useful to be fucked and used by my Master.”

The unspeaken threat of what would happen to him if he didn’t obey stood clearly in the dark room. Derek blinked, almost forgetting the words again, his mind so hazy that all he wanted to do was slip away into the protective darkness that offered him reprieve from his pain.

For a second he thought about not answering, the words not really registering to him, but he knew that they weren’t good for him, would tear him down even more. But he didn’t think that he could take anymore of what the other was able to do to him, the pain of his destroyed back and ass reminding him of what had been already taken from him. He sighed, letting out all of the air he had kept in his lungs, preparing himself to do what the other man wanted from him.

“I... am your bitch... useful...hole.” He didn’t remember all of the words he was supposed to repeat, his head falling onto his chest, only stopped by the other man’s hand. Hell, he just wanted to sleep, nothing else.

“Not really what I told you to say. But we will leave it at that, there’s still tomorrow, isn’t there?”

A cruel, cold laugh could be heard, ringing inside Derek’s ears and scraping at his sanity. He wanted the man off him, wanted to be far away from his hands and what they did to him. Faster than he could react the dick inside his ass was pulled out, tearing a scream from his throat. Suddenly his arms were freed, with nothing to keep him upright anymore he fell to his knees, crushing down onto the hard cement. The pain that flooded his systems couldn’t be described, all he felt was agony, pain shooting up to his brain from his back and ass. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on staying alive and not loosing himself inside the enormous pain.

He lay there on the ground, his back completely torn and bloody, bent over and wishing he could escape the pain somehow. Then he was grapped by a strong hand, gripping his biceps and pulling his weakened body towards the corner where he had woken up the first time. He screamed because of the pain this forced movements caused, every motion registering as pain inside his mind. He tried to escape the other’s grip but was too weak, bloodloss and the agony of what he had been put through had seen to that.

With one harsh movement the other man threw him into the corner, making his face connect with the wall. He felt his nouse crack and from there too he started bleeding. He groaned, not ready for yet another wound. Then his hair was gripped and his head pulled backwards. He snarled, trying weakly to shake off the hard grip.

“You will stay here and wait for me like the little slut you are. Tomorrow we will have some more fun.”

Never in his life did he wish to kill someone so bad as right now. Words couldn’t describe what he would do to the other man when he got free. Right now he was powerless, his tormentor able to do anything he wanted to him, as he had proven already. His head was released and he let it fall to his chest, the strain of having to keep it up too much for him. Everything was too much for him right now. Then he felt something cold on his bloody wrist and damn was everything fucking bloody? It sure felt like it.

He heard the familiar sound of handcuffs closing around his wrist, forcing them behind his back. He almost blacked out because of the pain this position brought to his back. The torn skin and wounds being irritated by his arms. Before he could do anything he felt hands on his violated ass, spreading the cheeks that hid his bloody entrance. He panicked, screamed and shook his head, he could not take another fucking, he knew that he would die.

“Relax hole, I’m just plugging you up, can’t have my seed leaking on the floor, now can we?”

And with those words something pushed inside him. For the second time of this horrible day he was being raped, his entrance torn and bloody, the blood and semen that had been mixed in there providing something close to lubrication. He screamed as the thing pushed into his hole, he tried pushing it out somehow using his muscles but he almost blacked out from the pain that caused. Slowly, the foreign object was being pushed into him. He couldn’t think anymore. Nothing worked anymore. Finally the thing was inside him, Derek only had the strenght to sigh left. His eyes rolled up as the exhaustion of the last hours finally overcame him with such enormous force he collapsed straight onto his face. The last thing he felt was the impact with the floor and a pat on his ass. The last thing he heard was:

“Can’t wait until tomorrow, little Wolf.”


	2. Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTION OF UNDER AGE RAPE!  
> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions please let me know!  
> I want to hear every little fantasy you have that you want to see brought to life in this story!  
> Thanks for reading:)

It hurt. That was all he felt when he woke up, his face smashed on the cold ground. The pain seemed to come from everywhere, his mind undecided on what hurt the most. But his back was a sure guess.

Why the fuck was he in this situation? He couldn’t remember anything that could have gotten him into something fucked up like this. He had always tried to keep his head out of too dangerous things, always trying to keep alive. Life had been hard enough on the street and Derek didn’t need any more trouble. Of course his job could have somehow been the reason for the sick fuck to take a revenge on him, maybe he was the friend or brother of someone he had beaten up so they would pay their money back.

But somehow he didn’t think this was what this was. This was bigger. The man didn’t do this for his own pleasure, partly, but for someone else. A slave trade? Capturing people, training them into sex slaves, like the man had implied, and sell them to the highest bidder? If that was true he knew that he was fucked. That meant that this was big, that this was organized, supported by powerful people. He had heard enough, seen enough to know how things like this worked.

People that disappeared and ended up in something like this didn’t come back. He knew that much. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the miserable pain. It had all happened so fucking fast. The man had almost killed him already and it hadn’t even been three hours. He snarled thinking about his abuser, the cold and indifferent eyes, how they had looked at him as if he was an animal, a dog that had pissed on his lawn, meant to be punished and corrected. Something about the man and not only his last actions, made him afraid of him. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke. It all showed complete control, as if he had already broken thousands and turned them into what he desired them to be.

He remembered the words he had been forced to repeat, how sick and demeaning they were and what they told him about this situation. A fucking sex slave that is what the fucker wanted him to become. A tool for pleasure and sexual satisfaction, worthless and easily discarded. Anger swept through him, the thought of how certain the man had been that he would succeed into turning him into something like that.

No. Not him. He wouldn’t give up. Pain could break him, he knew that much, it already had. He had kind of repeated the words, submitting to the pain and in the same time to his captor. But then he had almost died, the pain of his ruined back and rape too much to take anymore. He was certain that the other man wouldn’t stop hurting him, until he would be satisfied with Derek.

All of this wasn’t good, he didn’t know what to do. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, a feeling so foreign to him it made him want to cry even more. The last time he had cried was the time when his father had... No. He wouldn’t think of that now, memories so suppressed and distant they woke up something inside him he hadn’t thought about in years. All of this was getting to him. He didn’t know what to do, a feeling of helplessness reminding him of when he was young. A time he would rather burn out of memories.

But crying wouldn’t solve anything. It wouldn’t get him out of the sick pervert’s clutches. Crying had never helped him, it had always made everything worse. Acting had helped him, playing a role until he had a chance to repay the pain that had been done to him. Waiting for the chance to strike, to surprise his enemy and beat him down, kill him, gauge out his eyes and eat his heart. He would kill everyone responsible for him being here, for him suffering. If this was something like a slave trade he would tear it down, burn it to the ground.

Whatever would be done to him the next time he would take it. He would take the pain, the rape, the humiliation. He would play his role and wait for his chance. He would kill them all, repay them every blow, every second of humiliation and pain. And he would take everything they were and possessed and would destroy it, watch it all burn.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open, his back and ass that still was stuffed with something hurt too much to turn around and look for who had entered. He would find out soon enough anyway. Footsteps came closer and someone crouched down next to his head. A hand gripped his black hair and pulled sharply on it, forcing his head back. He groaned and grit his teeth, the pain vibrating in his ears. He wildly looked to the source of the pain, disgust showing on his face when he saw the man from the day before. He stared into the eyes of the other man, the anger enough to overcome the immense pain the movement brought to his back.

A grin stretched the skin of the other man, approval and mild surprise in his otherwise cold and indifferent eyes.

“Still feisty, dog? That’s impressive. Seems like I have to show you how a proper slut behaves.”

He patted his head and watched Derek’s eyes shoot death threats, the anger in them warning the other man to touch him again. Then the grey haired man held something in front of Derek’s face, he couldn’t really be sure what it was in the dark. A little black square with buttons on it. The bastard’s face only showed a cruel smile so Derek didn’t think the effect of those buttons being pushed would be a good one for him.

As if to prove his thought, the other man pressed one of the button, staring at him and as soon as he did, Derek’s whole body was electrified. The pain of the electricy running through him so strong he cried out, screamed in agony. His back shook violently,               the pain of the electric shocks and his destroyed back uniting. He screamed, his mind not able to come up with anything, all there was was pain.

Then it stopped and Derek fell face down onto the floor again, crashing into a puddle of blood that had collected there when he had slept. Fuck this. He didn’t know if a hell existed but he was sure it would be something close to this. He couldn’t move, his body too tired, too much in pain for anything else but lying there, waiting for the most of the pain to recede.

“That was nice, don’t you think so too? Maybe a little while longer next time, depending on how you behave.”

Derek involuntarily shivered at the thought of being electrified again, his back screaming at him not to do anything like that ever again. As if he had a say in the matter. But then a thought entered his mind, what if he did have a say? If he behaved, did what the other wanted from him, maybe then he would be spared worse pain. And given time to heal and come up with a plan to escape, to get out of here. So acting along it was from now on, doing whatever the sicko wanted from him, biding his time like he had done so often when he was younger. He gritted his teeth, unwanted memories rising up inside him, forcing him to take in breathes, controlling his rage and temper.

A hand was placed on his head and even though everything in him screamed to shake it off, to bite it and destroy it, he didn’t act upon it. He remained unmoved, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, trying to keep the thought that the monster that had hurt him so much was touching him out of his head. The hand moved through his damp, short black hair, stroking his head. It made him sick, this laughable display of domination made him want to throw up and kill the fucker right then and there. The gesture showed him just how much the other man thought he was in control. That to him Derek was nothing more than a dog, expected to wag his tail whenever presented with something close to praise.

Stick and carrot, right? Derek knew all about that. The fucker could take the carrot and shove it in his ass, along with the stick. But for now... Derek had to endure it.

“I want to show you something, dog, will you come without a fight or do I have to shock you again?”

The hand in his hair had tightened, the pain of it, not fazing Derek, he had endured far worse for something like that to hurt anymore. All it did was add to the mix of pain he had going on. He thought about resisting, showing the man a little teeth but decided against it. He had to choose his battles if he wanted to survive this and maybe if he what the other wanted to show him was outside of this fucking room he would get a chance to escape or intel for later.

So he made a small jerk motion, the movement sending pain straight up into his head, making it ring because of how deafening it was. He groaned, feeling the hand of the other soften up. He clenched his tied fists when he received a pet to his head and a murmured “Good boy.”.

Then something was attached to the shock collar he was wearing, he suspected a leash. Man the guy was going all the way with this dog bullshit. What was next? Fucking dog toys? His face paled when he realized how fitting that sounded for the other man to do.

“I will release your arms for a second. You will not try anything, if you do it will be 20 hits with the whip and,” a hand softly touched his ruined back, making the pain flare up tenfold, “I guess you don’t want that.” A chuckle accompanied the last part, making Derek almost forget he was supposed to behave and not try to get the fucker off him and his fist in his face.

He thought about not listening to the order of the other man and try to escape when his hands would be untied but it all happened far too fast for him to react. Faster than anticipated his hands were tied again, this time together and on his front. His arms screamed, it hadn’t been good for them to be tied on his back.

He was made to crawl behind the other man, the leash pulled tight every time he fell behind. His mind screamed murder and he growled at the other man. His back hurt so much he almost blacked out every time he had to move forward. He was led out of the room, past the spot where he had been whipped. He swallowed as he thought about the hard whip ripping open his skin, letting blood spill out and onto the dirty floor of the room. Dread rose up inside him, the feeling of helplessness, of being the victim. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t be the victim anymore, back then, and now he was crawling behind a madman, set on breaking him. He let out a growl, trying to ignore the enormous pain of his back.

A low chuckle of the other man made him look up, staring at his captor, trying to find out why the man had laughed. He knew that it couldn’t be anything good. The man was looking back at him, amusement in his cold eyes and also something like appraisal. Derek sneered, he didn’t want the man to look at him like that, to look at him at all. The other’s grin got even wider and he pulled teasingly at the leash, forcing Derek to crawl faster.

He was led through a grey corridor, his knees unprotected on the cold cement floor, his arms shaking under the enormous strain his body had to bear because of the wounds on his back. He didn’t have the power to keep his head up to look for any way out of the building, all he could do was focus on not falling unconscious. He knew that if he did, he would surely be punished worse than what the man had in mind right now.

Then they passed through a door, guarded by two men. Derek only saw their feet, clad in sturdy boots but when he had tried to look up, he had been almost choked by the leash. It seemed like his captor didn’t want him to look at them.

Then they seemingly had arrived at their destination, because the other man stopped pulling on the leash. He didn’t really want to look around and see what would be next, his back and ass hurt so much it made him go almost insane. He tried to focus on the cold ground beneath him, somehow managing to stay conscious. A hard tug on his leash forced him to look up and into his captor’s eyes.

He almost shivered when he met the hard stare of the other, having flashbacks of the whip ripping open his skin and the bastard’s cock in his torn ass. He didn’t want to find out what else the other would do to him.

Then he started to take in where he was. His eyes widened and he couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open, too shocked by the sight that greeted him. His heart started beating faster, his brain almost coming to a stop because of the shock. Everywhere he looked there were naked bodies, writhing and kneeling on the floor, barking and moans filled the air, the scent of sex blocked anything else he could take in. Where the fuck had he ended up? This was so sick, so strange and horrible, it was like he was in a nightmare so bad he couldn’t wake up. Another pull on the leash made him look at the other man, Derek’s eyes filled with fright. He didn’t want to show how disturbed he was by the scene, but he wasn’t fast enough to control his expression. The other man had seen it and now grinned down on him.

“This is how you’ll act in a few days, maybe weeks. It doesn’t matter when, it only matters that you will.”

He stared at the other, not reacting when he kneeled down in front of him. A hand went into his hair, stroking it but always ready to grip it tight.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

He had whispered those words into his ear, his skin turning into goosebumps. He shivered, disgust rolling around inside his body, the thought of acting like one of the inhabitants of the room making him want to throw up. He felt the bile rise up inside him and tried to fight it back down, he didn’t think the other man would be all too happy to get thrown up on, even if he deserved it. That and more.

He didn’t want to risk another punishment again so soon, he had to let his back heal first. He needed a healthy body if he wanted to escape this sick hellhole. So he didn’t react other than push down the need to punch the other in his face, set on not giving him an excuse to hurt him again.

He let his eyes fall to the floor, knowing that their expression would show the cruel man what was going on inside him. For a short while it was quiet, than he heard the other stand up again and he was pulled forward again, his collar tight around his throat.

He was pulled into the middle of the room, past the countless moving bodies. He didn’t look around, the less he saw of this sick shit the better for his sanity. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. He gritted his teeth, he wouldn’t become like them. He tried not to think about what he had seen earlier when he had looked around for the first time, all those bodies doing unspeakable things. This was absurd, there was just no way that this was real. Were all these people kidnapped like him? Had they been turned into sex slaves like he was supposed to be?

“Look up, little Wolf.”

He followed the command, hating the way the other had addressed him. It wasn’t his to use that name. No one called him that, not anymore. He looked up, not at the other but at his knees, stubbornly trying to ignore anything that was going on around him. He felt bodies getting closer to him, sweat rolling down his temple.

A harsh tug on the leash made him almost choke. “At me. Don’t try to make me angry.”

He snarled and did what the other asked of him, his eyes glinting when he thought about what he would do to the other. He met the other’s stare and noticed that the man wasn’t standing anymore, but sitting in some kind of throne. An eyebrow raised at him as he tried to get his expression under control again the other grinned slightly.

Then he patted his right thigh, motioning Derek to come closer. A challenging expression could be found in his eyes, as if he wanted to see how Derek would react. Derek felt how his face contorted into a murderous expression as he was called upon like a dog to his master. Then he breathed out, trying to calm himself down. Of course it would hurt his pride if he would follow the other’s silent order, but it would also mean that he would play along and maybe not get hurt today. A day he could use to heal. He tried to get his arms and legs to move, crawling to the other man, submitting to him.

With a snarl he moved forward, his legs shaking and the pain of his back reminding him why he was complying. He couldn’t risk getting hurt anymore. He needed his strength. The cold of the dirty cement floor surged into his knees, cooling his whole body down. He swallowed, spit collecting inside his mouth and focused on not collapsing because of the immense pain that shot through his body with every move he made. Finally he managed to get to the other man’s side, his head swimming with pain. A hand was placed on his head, caressing his sweaty hair. He didn’t want to look up and see the satisfied expression of his torturer. All he could do right now was remaining where he knelt and not fall unconscious.

“Look at me, slave.”

Of course. The sick bastard couldn’t let him have one moment to breathe, to not be humiliated. Slowly he followed the other’s order, looking up at the big man. Their eyes met, but this time Derek didn’t have a challenge in his eyes, he just wanted this whole ordeal to end for today. He needed to rest, to heal. But as he stared up into the other’s cold eyes he knew that today was far from over.  

“Look at them, slave.”

For an instant his eyes threatened to fall shut, he had known since he had been forced to crawl into this dirty, stinking room that this was coming. That he would be forced to acknowledge the people, no things, inside it. What they were doing and what he was supposed to be doing if his tormenter had his way. If he would let himself be broken into doing things like that. He forced himself to turn his head, rip his eyes from the gleaming one’s of his captor and look at the other inhabitants of the room. Light reflected from glazed over eyes, eyes filled with desire to serve and be praised for it. Mindless eyes, lost in pleasure. It took all he could do not to throw up when he took it all in. Bodies of both genders were inside this room, crawling around like dogs, begging and making noises like animals would. Some of them were serving others like them, some were serving people sitting in thrones, like the cruel man next to him. Everything that made them human was absent, things like pride, self-awareness and the ability to think straight. They were acting desperate, desperate to please and be used.

Used like the slaves they were.

Bile rose up inside of him, forcing its way out of his throat, all over the dirty floor beneath him. Tears collected inside his eyes, brought forward because of his body’s reaction to throwing up. But deep inside he really wanted to cry. He didn’t want to look at the broken bodies in front of him and acknowledge that this was something he too could be turned into. He wanted to be far away from this place, he would even take the street over this. One of them met his desperate stare, something inside those dead eyes seemed to fight itself up to the surface. He watched the man, the slave, suck on another’s dick, moaning and writhing in ecstasy. But somehow his eyes didn’t match his apparent excitement. Derek tried to look somewhere else, he didn’t want to think about these people as human, as something he too could easily become someday. But he couldn’t look away from the other’s stare. He didn’t know how long he stared when his leash was yanked again, making his bruised throat hurt even more.

“This is what you’ll become, slave, a pig, desperate to please its master.”

Cold eyes stared into his, unwavering in their goal to turn their threat into reality.

“Now... Suck my dick, bitch.”

Derek almost chocked when the leash was yanked again, pulling him towards the other’s groin area. Everything inside him screamed at him to get away, to fight the man. But his back screamed even louder, warning him not to do anything that would cause him even more pain. It was a battle between his pride and aim not to get hurt today. The latter won. For now.

He growled and let his eyes stray down towards the trouser of the other man, disgust rising up inside him. He had never thought about willingly serving another man, had never thought he would have to do something like that. But if it meant not getting hurt today... Was it worth it? He practically felt the threatening stare of the other, knew that if he didn’t comply in the next seconds he would be made. Slowly he nudged closer, his nose crinkling in disgust, not believing he had to do this. He waited, thinking that the other would open his fly for him to reach his disgusting dick but nothing happened. He looked up at almost chocked when he saw the sick grin of the other.

“With your teeth, hole.”

Derek shuddered, now he even had to work to get to the other’s dick that had hurt him so much yesterday. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, slowly getting closer to his dreaded goal. Then his nose was right in front of the other’s groin area. He fought down the bile that threatened to crawl its way up his throat down with everything he had. Somehow he didn’t think his captor would like it if he was vomited on. Then he clenched his eyes shut for a second, hoping to somehow wake up, to realize now, before he lost all his remaining pride, that it was just a dream. He opened his eyes and nothing had changed. Nothing but a hand in his hair, gripping tighter than before, forcing his head down and silently ordering him to stop wasting time. His body was cold, colder than ever before, his brain unfocused and fuzzy, his back hurt more than ever. And slowly he leaned forward, his eyes set on the zipper, his teeth pressed tightly together. He forced them open, biting the metal of the zipper and dragged it down. Now only the opening of the button of the military pants remained, a task he had yet to find out how to solve. He looked up to his tormentor, silently hoping that the man would do it for him, but as he met the cold, calculating stare of the other he cursed inwards. Why did he even think that the fucker would help him with anything?

His gaze wandered back to the button, his head snapping forward and biting at the fabric that stopped the button from opening. Somehow he managed to slip the button free. Then nothing stood in the way of following the other’s command. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the urge to get the hell up and run away. If he didn’t want to be hurt again he had to do it. He leaned forward, opening his mouth and let his tongue run over the other’s half hard penis. Bile threatened to rise up inside him, but he beat it down. Then his head was shoved closer to the other’s groin, impatient hands wanting him to move faster.

He opened his mouth and took the tip of the other’s dick inside. Cold flesh touched his lips, the taste of the other’s dick so gross for him he almost lost the fight against throwing up all over the other man. That would not be pretty. He started bopping up and down, not used to having something this big inside his mouth. Tears gathered inside his eyes, as he took it even further inside. The hand in his hair gripped even harder, a content sigh coming out of the others mouth.

“Just like that, bitch. That’s all you are good for, just two holes I can use whenever I want. Other than that, you are worthless.”

Derek freezed when he heard the last words, something deep inside him shattering at the words. Something stirred, something long forgotten, pushed deep down into his soul, meant to be lost among all the other painful memories. Memories surged up, pushed through the barriers his mind had built in order to survive, fought to rise up and be seen by him.

_It was dark. The room he was in smelled like piss, fear and sweat. He heard strange noises coming from his sister’s bed, noises he had never heard before. He was afraid, afraid of what he would see when he went over there. Grunts and moans travelled the distance over to him and showed him only one possible emitter. His father. He had hit him before sleep this evening, like always, his eye still hurt and his ribs would need some time to heal. He had cried out when the fists had connected with his small, weak body, had thought nothing could hurt more. But now he heard his sister’s noises._

_Small gasps and a constant squeal, nothing like he had ever heard before. This was like animals sounded when they got hurt, humans were never supposed to sound like this. Something was wrong. So utterly wrong that he couldn’t move, that his whole mind was frozen, keeping his body still until the threat was gone. Then he heard his sister cry out, a scream so desperate and broken his body surged up, no thoughts forming._

_He stood and squinted through the darkness, trying to see what was happening. He saw movement, a body on top of his sister, moving back and forth producing those grunts that had woken him. The smell of sweat got even more prominent, bile threatened to rise up inside him because of it. He took a step forward, getting closer to them. Then he saw what he had already suspected, the form on top of his sister was their father, his nose, visible even in the darkness of the room, red from the alcohol. He had to swallow as fear instantly surged through his body at the thought of his father and alcohol. That had brought him far too much pain already._

_He reached out with his right hand, coming even closer to the pair, and saw that his father’s dick was moving in and out of his sister’s hole down there. He knew that this wasn’t supposed to happen, sex was only something for the adults. He saw that it was hurting his sister, tears were rolling down here face, her expression so desperate it broke his heart. He had to stop their father._

_He looked around and reached out for the baseball bat he had stolen from one of the rich kids, hid behind his mattress. He had used it sometimes when the anger of the beatings he had received threatened to become too much for him._

_He gripped it with his hands, squeezing the handle and felt the solid material. It felt good, like he could hold on to hit, lean on it. Then he sneaked up to his sister’s bed again, there father moving now faster and faster, the cries of his sister getting louder._

_He couldn’t listen to it anymore, he had enough. Enough of the beatings, of the fear, of him._

_He would stop him from hurting them ever again._

_He didn’t realize that he has already swung the baseball bat as it crashed into his father’s skull. He would never forget the sound it made._

_For a second nothing happened, it was as if time itself had stopped, had slowed down, that reality had to catch up with what had happened._

_Then everything happened at once._

_His father’s head flew to the side, the force of the hit stronger than he had thought possible. His sister screamed, her eyes unfocused and full of tears. Then her eyes widened and sprung to him, desperation filling them. He tried to show her that he would protect her, wanted to make sure she knew he would do anything to keep her safe, but all she did was scream. And she didn’t stop for a long time._

_Then his father had caught himself, throwing himself around, his eyes wild and more like an animal’s. Fear surged through him, his eyes wide and afraid, his father scaring him like never before._

_The crazed expression of his father changed, the corner of his mouth pulling up as he saw who had attacked him._

_“You are so dead, boy. You think you are strong enough to hit me? Strong enough to protect your sister? Well, you are not. You are worthless. Worthless like your mother was, and like your sister is. All she’s good for are her holes. Now I will show you what happens when you attack your father.”_

_Tears rolled down his face, desperation rising up inside him. What did he think? He wasn’t strong enough to protect his sister, his father showed him every day. He couldn’t protect them. He joined his sister’s scream as his father came closer, fists up in the air and ready to strike._

He didn’t know how much time had passed as the memory faded to the back of his mind. The tears in his eyes were rolling freely now, the dick inside his mouth tasted even worse. He swallowed around it, desperation climbing up inside him. Even after all this time, after every day he had fought to survive there he was, on his knees sucking on another man’s dick. Nothing had changed from then, he was still helpless, worthless. And just like then no one would come to save them.

He clenched his eyes shut as a hand came to rest on his cheek, hitting it softly to make him go on.

His captor wasn’t aware of what his words had awaken inside his captive, but the scene repeated itself over and over again inside his head.

Helpless. He had been so fucking helpless and weak. He had promised to himself that something like that would never happen again. He had fought countless nights to stay alive, had suffered so much.

He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was a man, had earned his place in this world.

“Fucking do as you are told, hole. Suck.”

Derek breathed in, closing his eyes. The dick still inside his mouth. He opened it, letting the thing fall out and slowly lifted his head. He met the other’s cold stare, a silent warning inside them to not be stupid.

Well, fuck him.

“...Fuck off.”

Suddenly the whole room that had been filled with moans and gasping turned silent. Derek felt the fear that rose up from every inhabitant in the room, save for the man in front of him.

Seconds ticked by, Derek staring up at the man that had already given him so much pain. He knew that the reaction he would get would not be a good one, that he would be in cruel pain by the end of it again. But every single pain was better than giving up, than granting the man to treat him like a dog, like he was worthless.

“What did you just say to me?”

The question was uttered in a calm and dark voice, Derek practically felt the other’s inside the room shiver and back off, all of them just waiting for him to be punished, to suffer because of his insane disobedience.

Fuck them.

“I said that you should fuck off.”

His words had come out low, had almost been growled at the other. Grey eyes focused on his, fear creeping through him as he saw the cold expression the other wore. He stared into the other’s eyes, challenging him to do something to him, to punish him. He would take it, would show him that he would not give up.

A fist crashed into his face, so hard that he heard his nose crack, the force of it throwing him backwards, landing on his back. He screamed as the cold ground came in contact with his ruined back. Faster than he had thought possible the other was by him again, gripping his hair and pulling his face to him. He wheezed, blood dripping out of his nose, the pain barely registering to him, panic surged through him as the grip hardened.

His face was grabbed and he was forced to look at his captor.

Something cold twisted inside him as those eyes bored into his. He hated how they reminded him of his father, how they looked at him as if all they saw was only a disobedient dog, something barely worthwhile their time, something that should just do what they are told.

But now there was something else in there as well.

Slowly the grip on his hair relented, the hand on his face boring harder into his flesh. He clenched his eyes, hoping for the thousand’s time he could just wake up, just not be here in this fucking hole.

The other hand started stroking his hair, pushing back his short strands. He opened his eyes, terror rising up inside him. This was not how this should go. He should be punished right now, in pain, not petted like a lap dog. He stared into those eyes, again seeing something inside them that had not been there before. He needed to escape. Right now.

He slammed his hands against the man holding him, shoving as hard as he could. It was as if he wanted to move a mountain. He growled, his hand coming up and shoving the one on his face away. He tried to get to his feet, wanting to kick the fucker into his face.

Only when he was crashing to the ground again he remembered the leash. A foot crashed into the side of his face, pushing down until he screamed. He tried to push himself up, adrenaline pumping through his body. He knew that if he didn’t get out now, he wouldn’t have a chance again.

Then his arms were grabbed and forced behind his back, an insane pain shooting through him as they were pushed against his torn back. He screamed again. He felt chains being put on his wrist, immobilizing him. He tried to kick out as felt a hand in his hair again. He was forced to look up at his captor, pulling on his hair. Then his feet were tied together.

He tried to see who it was, it couldn’t all be the one fucker. He saw multiple of the people that had been fucking and sucking like animals hold him down and tying him up. He grit his teeth, anger rising up inside him. If they hadn’t been, maybe he would have come farther. They were all so far gone, enjoying what was done to them that they did everything. He hated them, but he hated the man more they served. He looked up at him again, eyes widening as he saw that the man smiled down at him, eyes only focused on him.

They didn’t look at him like he was a disobedient dog anymore.

They looked at him as if he was a challenge.

And Derek wanted to be everything else in this god forsake world than a challenge to this man.

He stared back at the man, growling as hands roamed over his body. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes because of the way his torn back was pushed against his arms. It hurt so fucking much.

“Bring him to my room. I will oversee his correction personally.”

Derek shivered at those words, dread rising up inside him. He did not want that, he would take anything else. Hands grabbed him and pulled him up, he screamed at the way his arms were pushed against his back, blood flowing out of the open wounds. He was dragged out of the room, his neck also being pulled forward by the leash. He screamed as loud as he could, cursing everyone in this room. He threw his head back trying to insult the man that had started all this, but forgot everything he had wanted to scream at him as he saw the expression the other wore.

It was anticipation, a small glint inside his eyes that had not been there before. It told Derek to be afraid, to try and fight this but that, in the end, it was useless.

Derek stared back, mind blank as he was dragged through the door of the dark room.

Only one thing was absolutely clear to him.

He would not give up.


End file.
